Kiryu Taelos
Kiryu Taelos is a shapeshifter from the Hole of Ultimate Doom and the counterpart of Jason Shaver. Appearance As Jason's counterpart, he looks exactly like the Cult of Ustream's leader. However, he carries himself differently; his jet black hair is slightly more ragged and his emerald eyes carry a slightly cocky light. Like his counterpart, he likes to wear dark colors and also wears a pentagram necklace, however it is completely visible rather than tucked into his shirt. He is lanky and pale, though paler than Jason due to spending his time underground in the Hole of Ultimate Doom. Kiryu also seems to have a darker aura than Jason does, though it would be impossible to tell just by looking at him. Personality Kiryu's personality is, at its base, the same as Jason's. However, having a different upbringing, the environment has affected him as such; he takes things far more seriously than Jason does due to having to fight just to survive. Life in the Hole of Ultimate Doom has brought out the darker, more primal aspects of this shapeshifter's personality. Rather than loyal, Kiryu can be quite cutthroat if he needs to be, though deep down he does watch out for his allies. Rather than paranoid(which was caused in Jason by environmental factors), Kiryu is cocky and arrogant, yet still as much of a loner as his Ustream equivalent- perhaps even moreso. Allies Kiryu is a rather solitary man; he has no allies unless one considers the other residents of the Hole of Ultimate Doom to be his allies. Unlike Jason, Kiryu has no familiar, but does have two dragons(A Darkwing Firedrake and a Nightpyre Firedrake) whose names and counterparts are unknown to those from Ustream. While it can be assumed that he does have family, the counterparts of David Shaver, Mordicai, and Morrigan are unknown. Fighting Style Kiryu's combat style is much the same as Jason's, with the exception that Kiryu has been known to fight dirty. He stays away from his foe for the most part but can easily switch to close-quarters combat, going into various predatory animal forms in order to mercilessly attack his opponent. Kiryu can be relentless and vicious in battle and does not hold his counterpart's reputation of being weak. Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Kiryu is a shapeshifter. Like his counterpart, his forms are all black with green eyes, and he has Feral Forms. The extent of Kiryu's shapeshifting is unknown but can be assumed to be just as or even more powerful than Jason's. Unlike Jason, however, Kiryu's base form is wolf, despite how much time he spends in human form. *'Dracomancy:' The only thing known about Kiryu's prowess in dracomancy is that he was able to take two dragons and is confident enough in his abilities that he occassionally tries to take Pyrros. This tests the dragon's patience greatly but the Shadow Drake doesn't seem to be threatened by it- meaning either Pyrros is more powerful than most think or Kiryu's dracomancy is weaker than Jason's. *'Teleportation:' Unlike Jason, Kiryu often uses teleportation to fight and win. The fact that Kiryu can teleport but not manipulate Ki further enforces the fact that the two powers are seperate. Weapons *'Composite Longbow:' Just like Jason, Kiryu has a love of archery; however this bow is made of wood(most likely pine or oak) and its metal arrows do not explode upon impact. Kiryu is highly skilled with this weapon and has incredible aim. *'Wrist-sheathed Knives:' Kiryu holds two dagger-like knives in sheathes on both wrists, which he can easily draw while he is striking a punch on his foe. Some downtalk this tactic as cheap, but Kiryu doesn't care so long as it works. History Trivia *Unlike Jason, Kiryu is not a vampire. *Kiryu as a character was named after one of Jase's old usernames. *Kiryu's name is Drakine. While his first name's meaning is lost in translation, his surname, "Taelos", means "wind". Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dracomancers